Gonna Harden My Heart, Gonna Swallow My Tears
by jono74656
Summary: Kurt's pain echoes throughout the ether, the Lord of Arashmahaar answers. Post-The Break Up Glee/BtVS Crossover. Not Klaine/Blaine Friendly.


**AN: Crossover ideas keep mugging my brain. Send help.**

**Set after 'The Break Up' for Glee, and post-season 7 for Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Title from 'Harden My Heart' by Tiffany.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these series I would not be writing fanfiction.**

**Warnings: Not Blaine/Klaine Friendly. **

Gonna Harden My Heart, Gonna Swallow My Tears

Kurt stared at the walls of his and Rachel's apartment. His roommate was out drowning her sorrows with Brody, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

After everything they'd been through he'd honestly thought he and Blaine were going to be one of those high school couples that made it, but mere weeks after the younger boy had insisted he follow his dreams to New York he'd thrown everything they had away in favour of getting his dick wet.

He'd been surprised to get a phone call from Sebastian the other day swearing damn it hadn't been him, and offering to come to New York so they could bitch about Blaine together. As surprising as the offer had been Kurt hadn't been able to bring himself to say yes, though he'd saved the other boy's number in case he changed his mind.

Rachel and Brody had asked him if he wanted to join them, but he honestly wasn't feeling up to human interaction yet, preferring to get all his emotions sorted out first. He had a lot of issues with Blaine that he'd been storing up for far too long, and he was having trouble sorting through them without either bursting into tears or doing something violent.

His bucket list had recently had several painful deaths for Blaine Anderson added to it. It was cathartic.

He sat upright in his chair as a faint noise echoed in the empty apartment; a slight displacement of air coupled with a hint of brimstone suffusing the atmosphere. When he turned around he had to stifle a sound of pure shock when he realised he was no longer alone in the apartment.

The figure before him was tall, and dressed in long orange-red robes which had probably gone out of fashion some time in the Dark Ages. He had spotted and cracked blue skin, and several horns protruding from the top of his head. Dark eyes were set above a sharp-toothed mouth and a wispy beard. The figure's teeth were bared in what looked like a smile as he spoke,

"Hail D'Hoffryn, Lord of Arashmahaar! He who turns the sky to blood and wreaks sweet vengeance upon the deserving."

This said, the figure sat down on the couch and almost casually pulled a bottle of coke out of thin air.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way; Kurt Hummel, I've come to grant you a wish."

Kurt stared at him for a long second, then took his seat again, taking a deep draught from the wine glass he'd been nursing before daring to speak.

"Wish?"

Teeth were bared again in a predatory smile.

"Yes indeed. A wish. Your pain has called out to me through the ether, boy. The pain of the scorned, the betrayed. I used to have an employee to take care of this kind of thing, but she turned out to be a disappointment, so now I make these house calls myself."

"What kind of wish are we talking about here?"

"The kind that wreaks vengeance upon the unfaithful and treacherous swine who caused you such pain. If you could wish for anything to happen to him, anything at all; with no consequence to yourself, what would it be?"

Kurt's mind immediately went to the newest additions to his bucket list, and judging by the predatory smirk on his.. guest's face, he knew it. He had come up with many terrible fates, but honestly, as he though on it, there was only one thing that could truly make Blaine feel how Kurt felt right now. Only one way to take away the thing Blaine loved the most, as Blaine had taken away Kurt's love, broken his heart.

He allowed a satisfied and frankly terrifying smirk to cross his face, taking a moment's pleasure in the sudden look of unease on D'Hoffryn's features.

"I wish that Blaine Anderson would never again get another solo. Never know the sweet caress of the spotlight. I wish that he should never again be the centre of attention, the golden boy regardless of his flaws."

A shark's grin crossed D'Hoffryn's face, and he closed his eyes with an almost ecstatic expression and spoke in a voice as final as the grave.

"**Done.**"

With the slightest of bows in Kurt's direction in acknowledgement of the sheer vindictive excellence of the wish, D'Hoffryn disappeared, leaving behind a fresh smell of brimstone, which Kurt quickly opened the window to air out of the room.

Kurt honestly couldn't wait for the next phone call from Finn, his stepbrother had as many issues with Blaine as he did, and was bound to revel in his downfall just as much as Kurt.

He smiled and downed the rest of his wine. Tonight, he would sleep like the proverbial baby.

…...

In Lima, Ohio Blaine Anderson stared at himself in the mirror in horror as his voice wavered and cracked on a basic vocal warm up.

**AN: This was surprisingly satisfying to write. :-D**


End file.
